Penance
by Tif S
Summary: Tag to 3x23, spoilers for season 3 finale oneshot. Members of Team Flash reflect on the decision Barry made.


_**A/N: Okay, so that season 3 finale gave me all kinds of feelings. This is me getting them out in a tag format. I own nothing. Just getting out the emotions in the best way I know how.**_

* * *

 **Penance**

Omniscient Team POV

 _Flash vanishes in crisis, Flash vanishes in crisis._ What was occurring could be considered a crisis. It was a crisis, earthquakes all over Central City, lightning streaking the sky. Barry was right. The speed force needed what it was due. They had broken Jay and Wally out. There was no one there to take the vacancy. But did Barry really need to be the one to do it? The team around him sure didn't think so. He'd literally faced himself, the worst parts of himself. Wasn't that enough.

 _It's my penance. It's my penance._

Julian's POV

Penance is a funny word. I never realized that words could be called funny, ridiculous even. They just were. But then I see Iris and Joe and Wally, and the rest of the team. They notice the intent at the same time that I do. Allen is really going to give himself bloody up to the Speed force. The literal hell that Jay Garrick and Wallace had escaped kicking and screaming. He was just going to give himself up to it.

" _I created Flashpoint. It's my penance."_

The goodbyes are hard. I don't see it until I see them saying their goodbyes but I've truly grown to respect Allen, and his team. Will we be able to get on without him here? Will Central City be able to manage without the Flash?

"Julian." Barry holds out his hand, and I take it.

"Mate…" I swallow and shake my head slightly as he walks off to talk to Wally. This is Barry's penance, and he has to pay it, because that is who he is.

Wally's POV

"What will Central City do without the Flash?" My voice is barely audible as Barry claps me on the shoulder.

" _The city has the Flash."_ His voice cracks only slightly as he gives me one last tap on the shoulder. "Take care of yourself Wally."

What else can I do? I nod. I stay standing straight, because it's what Barry would do. It's what Barry would do, it's what this team would do. I'd make sure of it. He trusts us, and even though he's about to do the stupidest thing I think any teammate of ours has ever done to date, I'll stand by him and I won't let him down even though I want to keep him here, for my sister, for my dad, for this team because this is team Flash, and even though he basically said I could do it, there's a reason I'm called _Kid_ Flash. I'm scared out of my mind, but I let him hug me, and I don't let it show, because I know if I did, then he would've been lying.

Joe's POV

" _You did save me Joe. You took a heartbroken eleven year old boy and you gave him a home."_

I hug Barry and I don't let go. I know I have to let go, but I can't. We saved my baby girl, but I'm losing my son. This family's lost so much already. I look to the team, to Wally, to Iris, to Harry, to Cisco, to Julian, to Tracy. My thoughts go to Caitlin. I'm not a father to the whole team, but I'm a dad, and those instincts make me worry. I'm worried. I'll admit that, because even though I know Bar is making this decision of his own volition, even though I know he genuinely wants to do the right thing like the hero he's always been, no matter how well you've taught your kids, a father still worries. This is not like traveling out of state to go to college. I can't just pick up the phone and call Barry to make sure he's okay. He's literally traveling to Hell. Eventually I feel Barry's grip tighten one last time, and then loosen. It's time to let go. It's time to let him do what he's gotta do...even if it breaks my heart.

Cisco's POV

" _You're the leader of the team now."_

No, no, no. That's my mental response. It's not that I can't...not in the literal sense. Anyone can lead the team. It's just about taking charge right? Right? But I _can't_. Even when the team first got together: when it was just Caitlin, Barry, Fake Wells and I, Barry always had that something that even made Fake Wells listen to him. No one else has that. _I_ most definitely do not. I've gotten pretty badass with the whole Vibe thing sure, but that doesn't mean I can do this without my best friend. It doesn't seem like Caitlin's going to come back for a while, and without at least one of the OG's, this isn't going to be nearly as breezy. Not that it ever was before, but it's about the people y'know, every single one of the people I love everyone here, no question. We're a family, but this upgrade just seems like a cheat since Barry's not going to be here. We started this together. And because Barry thinks he needs to make some amends that he's already made with the people that matter, we're going to lose him to the speedforce. That don't fly _compadre_. That don't fly.

Iris' POV

Barry told me to live, to keep living, but how can I? As he holds me, I see the future slipping. I know this is Barry, I know this is something he would do regardless of how much I protested because he's a hero. Even if he wasn't the Flash, he would find some way to do something like this because that's just him. Self-sacrificing, weight of everything Barry Allen, my best friend, the love of my life, my hero, my savior.

He lets go, and he looks to his mom in the Speedforce, and I know that it is time. I don't want to say goodbye. He saved my life. I can't save him from the weight of his penance, but we will get him back someday, somehow, we will get Barry Allen back. Because penance is not forever.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So thoughts?**_


End file.
